Justice is Blind
by metalguru
Summary: PrequelSequel to "...And Justice For All." The life of Will Du, from his days in the FBI to the KP years and beyond.


Kim Possible and Global Justice are all properties of the Kim Possible trademark and their respective creators. Fan characters and character changes of original KP characters are to me, to a point.

"Justice is Blind"

October 25, 1983

Duke University

Professor Flannery sat in his office in the languages department of Duke University, trying to grade some of his students mid-terms. However, he kept turning his eyes to the small portable TV he kept on his desk. The channel was tuned to a local news station, where all shows were being pre-empted by the networks covering the story coming out of Beirut. Two days ago, a suicide bomber drove a truck laden with explosives into the Marine barracks in Lebanon, killing almost 250 sleeping Marines. It was a horrible and cowardly attack, and the idea that religious fanatics would blow themselves up for their beliefs was something America had little experience with.

A knock came at the Professor's door. "Come in."

The door opened and Professor Flannery was surprised to see Harold Li, one of the stars of the senior class and probably the Professor's favorite student, walk in with a strong look on his face that Seamus Flannery had never seen before.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Li?" Seamus stood up and shook Harold's hand.

Harold pointed at the small television. "You see what's happening overseas?"

Seamus looked back at the small television. The wreckage of the barracks was being shown once again. "It's absolutely horrible."

"Yeah, and it's not going to stop." Li crossed his arms.

Seamus lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Li dropped a large pile of papers on the Professor's desk. "My senior thesis."

Prof. Flannery flipped through the pages, picking up key points and arguments. The paper discussed the delicate situation of the Middle East, with three different religions calling the same general area their 'holy land.' It also pointed out that Israel had been dealing with terrorism and threats from Islamic nations since its founding and that in the future America would also feel these threats.

Prof. Flannery handed the paper back to Li. "I thought you were a language concentration?" he said, sarcastically.

"Languages are my passion, but I dabble in political theory from time to time."

_An understatement_, thought the professor. Harold Li was considered a child prodigy all the way back in grade school. By the time he reached college, he could already fluently speak all the romantic languages, as well as Mandarin Chinese, his native tongue, and Arabian. All the Ivy Leagues had clamored for him, but Duke pulled through, boasting warmer climates than the north-east schools and a winning basketball team, which interested the youth to no end. Since the school was running out of languages to throw at him, the administration pretty much gave him free reign to study whatever he wanted, and assigned Prof. Flannery as his mentor.

Through the last three years at Duke, Harold had proven himself skillful but also harsh. He didn't always accept other people's opinions and was very prone to arguments. He was also so informed about topics that he could run circles around the logic of others, giving him an aura of superiority to others that even convinced Harold that he was better than everyone else, a character trait that made him seem cold and hard to deal with.

Prof. Flannery was a third generation Irish-American. His grandfather had fought alongside Michael Collins and the IRA, and that rabble-rouser attitude skipped a generation. He was a raging liberal and loved to argue, but he was also tolerant of other people's opinions, making him an excellent foil to the young Chinese-American scholar. They often spent hours arguing about politics, to the point that the professor's other students complained that they didn't get any time to discuss with him.

"Are you going to do something about this?" The professor pointed at the screen.

"Yes."

"Like what? And you can take a seat."

Harold had been standing in front of the professor's desk since he had come in. With the professor's command, he quickly sat down.

"Professor," he never called Seamus by his first name, "I don't see these attacks stopping. In fact, they're going to get worse. Everybody's horrified, but no one seems to know what to do. Somebody's got to stop these bastards, and I want to get into a position where I can."

"You could join the military."

"A half-year of basic, just so I can slog through the mud? No thanks. I'm looking for somewhere I can use my skills right away."

"So what can I do for you?" The conversation was interesting, no doubt, but that still didn't explain to the professor what his prized pupil wanted.

"You said in class that you once worked for the FBI."

Seamus chuckled. He had done some interpreting for the Bureau during Tehran. Nothing hardcore, he had been contracted as a civilian aide mostly just translating the demands of the hostage takers.

"So you want to try and join the FBI? They test, you know. Not easy stuff either. Plus, you have to be in good physical shape right off the bat."

Li rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. I don't think it would be a problem. I am the captain of the track and Ju jitsu clubs."

"Alright, if you're serious," he rummaged through some papers, pulled out a notepad, then picked up his phone and dialed.

After a few moments of silence, the phone picked up.

"Hi Marty, this is Seamus Flannery at Duke University… I'm doing fine. Listen, I have a student here who's interested in joining the bureau… He's a senior, is fluent in eight different languages, including Arabian…" he winked at Harold, "…captain of the track team, with a martial arts background…yeah…alright."

He scribbled something on the notepad. "Thanks, Marty. I'll see you then. Bye."

Seamus hung up the phone and tore off the note, handing it to Harold. Harold looked at it. It contained a date and time.

"On that date, Marty's going to come up to my office. It's not an interview. He just wants to meet you and go over some information. Show up then, and we'll see where it goes."

Harold stood back up and shook Seamus' hand again. "Thanks, professor."

He stepped out and closed the door. The professor went back to his work.

Now in science fiction, when someone goes back in time even the smallest of actions can affect the future. Though Professor Seamus Flannery would never know, that one phone call would shape the fate of the world.

_Metalguru presents…_

A Kim Possible Fan-Fic

"Justice is Blind."

The prequel/sequel to "And Justice For All."

Starts December 20


End file.
